Star Wars The Jedi Rebellion
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: Events Take place after Revenge of The Sith But Anakin doesn't turn, 23 years after the fall of the Republic and the Jedi order Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker along with his Son and Daughter Luke and Leia Skywalker Now Jedi Knights followed by Obi Wan Kenobi Yoda and Padme Amidala-Skywalker join the Rebellion in striking back against Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader
1. The Jedi Rebellion Chapter 1

The Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker was meditating in the Jedi Council room waiting for the return Of Master Windu who had gone to arrest Chancellor Palpatine when a vision from the force showed him the battle that had taken place in the Sith Lords office Windu was the only Jedi left standing and Had Palpatine backed in a corner but was unprepared for the Sith lightning that blasted him out the window, coming out of the vision Anakin jumped up no this couldn't be happening running to the Garage were the all the Jedi ships were he jumped inside his starfighter and took off towards the Senate building.

landing his ship he jumped out and headed inside bursting into the office he activated his Lightsaber stepping over the body of the deceased Jedi he continued on to see Palpatine talking to a hologram of Commander Cody he heard the Sith Lord say to execute Order 66 and Cody's reply of it will be done my lord he got the Chancellor's attention Chancellor Palpatine for the your Betrayal of the Rupublic and the Murder of 4 Jedi Masters i am placing you under Arrest, the Lord of the Sith glanced up Anakin is this really necessary remember i am the only one that can save your beloved Padme

join me Anakin and together we can save her the Jedi were certainly not going to help they betrayed me and they would have done the same to you if i didn't stop them, Cease your lies Sidious Said Anakin i am now and will forever be a Jedi i have made peace with the fact that Padme might die and while i will be upset, joining you would not be what she would want i will stop you Sith and bring balance to the force, a flicker of sadness passed over Palpatine's face before anger took hold, very well Jedi he spat face your death, with a snap the Sith Lord activated his own Lightsaber and the battle began.

With a over head strike Sideous brought his blade down only for it to be Parried aside by Anakin's blade they were locked in a stalemate neither side gaining an advantage over the other until the older man jumped over his desk and pressed a button a hidden door opened with a hiss as a figure stepped out a red lightsaber in hand

Anakin new he wouldn't be able to fight both Sith so using the force he made a large force push knocking both Sith Lords to the ground dashing out side he jumped inside the fighter and took off for the temple he called Padme on the way, she picked up Anakin what's wrong the Jedi Knight immediately spoke Padme i need you to pack your things and head for the Temple fast we need to leave Palpatine has betrayed us all, seeing the serious look on her Husbands face she nodded i can be there in 15 minutes Anakin nodded and shut off the transmission

as the Young Knight flew he saw the 501st legion marching in the direction of the temple a dark figure leading it eyes wide he upped his speed arriving at the Temple 10 minutes later Padme was waiting out front jumping out of the cockpit he yelled out for to get inside and find the largest Crusior she could she nodded and headed inside

pressing the intercom he called out to everyone in the Temple This Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker Chancellor Palpatine has Betrayed us Master Windu is dead All Jedi report to the front of the Temple for defence Younglings go to the Council chambers and wait for me there turning it off he turned around and headed for the Council chamber he heard the sound of the of the Temple being breached

All the Jedi rose up to defend the Temple heading inside one of the Young Padawans stood up, Master Skywalker what do we do looking at the kids scared faces he gave them a solemn look form a line and follow me turning around he saw Master Shaak Ti standing there Skywalker what's happening giving I'm about to escort the Younglings to the Garage Senator Amidala should be waiting there with a ship.

The Woman just nodded alright let's go I'll help defend them Anakin smiled grateful for the help alright young ones let's go heading down to the Garage they met Minimal resistance it was only after they got the last Youngling on board did the challenge present itself SKYWALKER my Master wants those younglings, the Jedi spun around his Saber activated his eyes widening at what he saw, that son of a bitch cloned me an evil chuckle escaped the Clone Anakin indeed but i am not Just your clone i am not you my Name is Not Anakin Skywalker, oh said Anakin eyebrows raised than what shall i call you oh mighty Sith, an evil smirk crossed the other Anakin's face, you may call me Darth Vader.


	2. Jedi Rebellion Chapter 2

You may call me ''Darth Vader,'' said the Sith, Anakin raised his other eye very well he said raising his weapon Anakin stared at Vader waiting patiently for the Sith Lord to attack wait Anakin did a double take I'm turning into Obi-Wan

looks like my master's words did get through to me giving a signal for Padme to start the ship he got into a Defensive position even if i die here today Darth the future of the Jediq will survive and they will defeat you and your Master fury etched on the clones face THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN.

''Vader" surged forward brandishing his red lightsaber the young Jedi Knight parried the Siths attack as behind him the Ship became airborne the latch opened up and Anakin Backfliped inside the ship which immediately took off a scream of rage could be heard behind them SKYWALKER and they were off making his way into the cockpit he activated the long range transmission hoping that any surving Jedi would get his message, this is Anakin Skywalker calling all Jedi the Temple has fallen Palpatine has control stay away from Corosaunt into hiding everyone must go.

Padme search for whichever planet is closer Utapau or Kashyyyk Padme looked at him what for surely your not thinking of hiding out there those planets are part of the Republic, Anakin shook his head no those are the planets Obi-Wan and Master Yoda went to we need to find them, the now former Senator of Naboo nodded alright it looks like Kashyyyk is closer(for those that don't know it actually is) very well plot a course hopefully Master Yoda is still there or close by, Padme just nodded and they were off, Anakin turned I'm going to check on the Younglings.

walking away he went into the Sitting area to find the Younglings whispering to each other Shaak Ti was no where to be found shaking his head at her Neglection he cleared his throat immediately one of the children stood up Master Skywalker what do we do know what's going to happen, Anakin gave a small smile of comfort,right now we are on our way to Kashyyyk so we can pick up Master Yoda and from there will we head to Utapau to find my Old Master Obi-Wan, after that i must conform with the Masters to see what to do from there right now I want you all to just relax or have a quick rest the Younglings all went to lay down but first does anyone no where Master Shaak Ti is a cough from behind him told him where she was, Anakin's eyes widened Comically a fake sigh escaping his lips she's behind me isn't she, laughs escaped the Younglings as they all nodded their heads

Turning around he motioned for the older women to follow him into the cockpit closing the door behind him a look of Disappointment flickered on his face, where were you he asked, Shaak Ti looked at him and why would that be any concern of yours Knight Skywalker, it isn't any concern of yours too where I am, Anakin looked at her mouth agape It is Shaak when there are distressed Younglings not knowing what is happening as a ''Master" Jedi i would have thought your first Priority is to check on them.

It is Skywalker and I was going to but I got a News from a Senate member that couldn't be ignored, Anakin looked at her in Frustration then you should of gotten me to look after them once you got the news instead I went to check on them thinking you were there but you weren't those kids need comfort in a time like this in the span of a second there lives just went downhill they witnessed the Murder of Hundreds of Jedi and the Destruction of the Jedi Temple and it didn't occur to you to make sure there alright, Anakin shook his head look it doesn't matter I was looking for you to inform you of what we are doing, Shaak Ti nodded I heard you talking to the Younglings I know what's happening, very well Padme how far are we from Kashyyyk, Padme looked back we're approaching the System now, The Jedi nodded his head very well get the Communications online, Padme nodded alright it's up, turning to the device Anakin cleared his throat Master Yoda do you copy this is Anakin Skywalker, the static crackled for a bit before Copy I do Young Skywalker glad to hear your voice I am, a smile stretched the Jedi's face it's good to hear you as well Master Yoda I'm approaching the system now where are you, stranded in space I am much time I do not have, Hang in there Master we will find you, Padme turned him we're dropping out of Hyperspace,

Anakin nodded very well the ship gave a shudder as they reentered The darkness of Space Anakin could immediately spot Yoda's pod floating in space open the Cargo Bay, a small nod and the press of a button bring us around in front of him Padme swerved the ship in front of the Pod which landed in the Cargo bay.

Anakin looked at his wife start heading for the Utapau system, and fast I sense the clones are not far behind us, Padme nodded as Anakin turned and made his way to the Yoda he heard the clacking of The much Older but Smaller Jedi's Wooden Stick making its way to him, giving a small bow Master Yoda I'm glad to see you, Yoda looked at the Younglings and leaned on his cane.

Good it is to see you and the Younglings well Skywalker, what is the situation, Anakin's face turned Grim Master Windu along with with Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin went to Arrest Chancellor Palpatine Windu ordered me to stay behind so I did but when the force showed me a vision the force showed I saw Master Windu was the only one standing but not for long Palpatine blasted him out the Window, I confronted him after that but once he pressed something and another Sith Stepped out I didn't stand a chance so I retreated back to the Temple I called Padme and asked her to get there and find us a ship then I informed the Jedi about what was happening and with the Help of Shaak Ti got the Younglings to safety unfortunately I couldn't save them all and most of the more Experienced Jedi fell in combat I do not know if any others survived the raid, good you did Young Skywalker saved the next generation you have a Jedi Master you have become,

Anakin gaped at the smaller Jedi but Master Yoda I thought the Council thought me to young to be a master, hmm indeed we did but prove yourself you have a Master Rank you have earned, Anakin nodded his head thank you Master but I'm not sure if it'll do any good now the Jedi Order has fallen, Yoda shook his head, destroyed completely we are not we still have the Younglings and your children on the way they are yes, Anakin stared at Yoda you knew all along you knew, informed me the force did known for some now I have,

Anakin shook his head leave it to Yoda to be calm in a situation like this, I ordered all surviving Jedi to stay away from Corusaunt but I'm not sure if they got the message By now either Vader or Sideous could have turned it off, Yoda looked up New apprentice this Vader is, Anakin nodded yes Palpatine managed to get my arm and created a clone out of it he shook his head the force Is strong in Vader incredibly strong I would be hard pressed to defeat him, both Jedi sat in silence until Padme's voice came over the Intercom we've arrived at Utapau Anakin Pressed the intercom in the room, Turn on Transmission and see if Obi-Wan is down there a long silence before Anakin get in here, the Young Jedi Master stood and headed inside the cockpit making his way to the Communication device this is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker can anyone hear me, Anakin this is Obi-Wan do you copy, I copy master are you alright, I've been better came the snippy reply, Haven't we all can you get to your starfighter, already am alright once you reach the outer Atmosphere you should see a Venator Class Star Destroyer waiting for you, very well I shall see you soon.

Fifteen minutes later Obi-Wan was finally on board the Ship so Anakin Jedi Master huh, Anakin smiled yes newly Promoted Yoda gave me it about 5 seconds before we landed in Utapau Space Obi-Wan nodded well I'd say congratulations are in order but with everything going on, Anakin nodded yes I know quite alright, well we should get some rest.

TWO DAYS LATER

I've called a meeting of what remains of the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan nodded very well lead the way,

heading inside the Ships conference room they found Yoda And Shaak Ti already waiting for them taking there seats Anakin spoke, so what do we do know currently we are to weak to fight back against Palpatine and his Lap dog Vader,

Yoda nodded into Exile we must each go, yes but where Obi-Wan asked Yoda sighed to the Dagobah System I shall go seperate planets we must all hide in.

Anakin stared at Yoda in shock you can't be serious we need to stick together especially now, Yoda shook his head together Palpatine will sense us separate will be hardyler, but what about my children, Obi Wan looked shocked but didn't say anything,

A sad look spread across Yoda's face Separated they must be be, too strong in the force are they, Anger rised in Anakin's chest but he sqaushed it aside, very well I shall take my son Luke to my home planet of Tatooine there I shall teach him the ways of the force, I shall speak with Senator Organa about having him Raise Leia Obi-Wan I would appreciate you helping look after her and teaching her the Jedi way; it would be my honour the Jedi said a smile etched on his face, Anakin nodded his thanks but how will we contact each other when it's time to regroup, Yoda spoke up, when the time is right know you shall guide you the force will.

And old friend who has become one with the force help he shall, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were confused as was Shaak Ti who had remained silent during the meeting, but finally spoke up,who is this friend Master Yoda, the small green Jedi stared at Kenobi, your old Master he was sharp intakes of breath were made by Anakin and Obi-Wan alike Qui-Gon they breathed, Yoda smiled teach you to become one with the force he shall.

5 hours Later On Tatooine

Anakin Skywalker and his Child Luke walked up to a place he had not seen since his mother's death Knocking on the door his Step-Brother answered looking at the stranger Owen Lars frowned can I help you, Anakin removed his hood yes I'm in need of your help Owen.

Alderaan

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala with her Daughter Leia stood inside Bail Organa's house thank you for your Hospitality Senator said Obi Wan the senator On his part waved his hand it's nothing I'm happy to help.

Dagobah Jedi Master Yoda sighed as he looked at what was to be his new home for the coming years placing his Lightsaber on a nearby table he stared out towards the fog sense the start of The Rebellion he could.

23 years later

Tatooine

48 year old Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his son 23 year old Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, waved their goodbyes to Owen and Beru Lars as they stood on the ship that would take them to Alderaan, Anakin sighed he was finally going to see his daughter and wife and Luke his mother and sister after 23 years in Exile.


	3. Jedi Rebellion Chapter 3

Anakin and Luke Skywalker existed the ship they had taken to Alderaan as he walked up he was immediately embraced in a hug by his wife, spinning her around in his arms he gave a small laugh I've missed you Padme, said women placed her hand on his cheek I missed you too Ani,

Anakin looked behind her to see a Very Old looking man and a woman around Luke's age standing there turning to the woman he smiled Leia it's a pleasure to finally meet you a sad smile formed on his face my name Is Anakin Skywalker your father he was immediately embraced in a hug by his daughter which he recipetated and this is your brother Luke, Leia immediately shot off towards him Leaving Anakin alone with the old man, a grin spread across his face, Time has certainly caught up to you my old Friend

Obi-Wan gave a small laugh I have missed you Anakin how was Tatooine, it was more pleasant then I expected but the time for Hiding has come to an end it is time to join the Rebellion, Obi-Wan nodded indeed but first we need to pick up Master Yoda.

Anakin laughed oh I can't wait to see him if you've aged this bad imagine what Yoda would look like, Aged you have my old Padawan but matured you have not, oh come on Master surely you can see it, a smile spread on the old man's face I can indeed but now is not the time, if we wish to find Master Yoda before nightful we must leave now, Anakin nodded yes did you keep the Venator or did Yoda, because unfortunately the Cruiser I arrived in will not fit us all Obi-Wan nodded

it has been hidden so the Empire doesn't notice it, Smart Anakin Said turning around he called out to the others Luke Leia Padme it's time all three of them nodded, Captain Solo the smuggler that had brought them turned to the Jedi Master take your ship and head for Dagobah we will meet you there Solo nodded and took off in his ship alright guys let's go and see if the old girl works

Stepping inside the cockpit of the Venator Anakin started the Engines well he smiled it's a miracle let's go Luke your flying the younger Knight grinned and jumped in the pilots seat taking off they were in space with in minutes Hurry Luke The stormtroopers would have surely noticed a Venator Class Star Destroyer still bearing the Republic colours take off, Luke nodded Prepare for lightspeed, Anakin turned and walked to the command centre activating the transmission he set it for Dagobah hoping Yoda would receive he waited for a second before a hologram of Yoda appeared, Master Yoda we are heading for Dagobah we should arrive shortly, see you soon i shall Master Skywalker wait patiently for you I will, Anakin nodded and cut off the transmission.

Two hours later Yoda was onboard the ship as was the Millennium Falcon and her Pilots Captain Han Solo and the Wookie Chewbacca, Master Yoda a pleasure it is to see you once more, indeed it is young Skywalker though rest I must old I have become, Anakin shook his head of course I will see if I can find any Rebel outposts in this area from the little Rumors I have gathered Shaak Ti has already joined them along with another Jedi Knight who was still a Padawan during Order 66.

Yoda nodded done well you have now rest I must, of course Leia show Master Yoda to his chambers, his daughter nodded and walked off with the old man, activating long range transmission he called out for any Rebels that could hear him This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker can any members of The Rebel Alliance hear me a small wait before this is Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus of The Ghost we hear you its good to hear your alive Master Skywalker,

a frown crossed Anakin's Face, Kanan Jarrus I don't think I've heard of that name, my real name is Caleb Dume the voice replied I was a Padawan when order 66 was issued, ah of course your the Jedi I've been hearing about, where is your crew we wish to join your Rebellion,

of course Master are there any others with you, There are Anakin replied we have the Former Senator for Naboo Padme Amidala, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grandmaster Yoda along with my two kids Jedi Knights Luke and Leia Skywalker, you broke the code Came a shocked voice, Anakin sighed yes but that is of no importance the code no longer exists, yes of course I was just shocked is all my crew are currently near the Planet Kashyyyk how big is your ship, Anakin gave a laugh too big your going to have to enter ours we have a Venator Class star destroyer,

yes that's too big to attach to our ship very well we can't actually leave the system were mid battle but our Rebel base is currently on KANAN a sharp voice interrupted how do we know its really a Jedi and not the Empire don't worry Hera I recognise his voice, yes but you know that Darth Vader is a Clone of Anakin it could be him, no I don't think so remember Vader was injured on Mustafar and he has to wear that mechanical suit, wait a sec Vader was injured, yeah I'm surprised you didn't hear he was sent to Mustafar and a Jedi Knight followed him a huge battle took place,

Vader eventually killed the Jedi but he was severely injured and has to wear a suit that keeps him alive, it hinders his movements but his still a good fighter,

even so Anakin said, that's good for us now where is the base we have Younglings with us of course it's on Yavin IV, did you get that Luke yes father plotting a course now very well thank you Jarrus good luck with your mission and may the force be with you.

Father, Anakin turned to his son, what is it Luke were approaching Yavin, Anakin nodded alright once we've arrived maintain position so I can contact the Rebels now let everyone know, Luke gave a grin and was about to speak into the intercom when a scream of rage could be heard HAN SOLO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, Anakin dashed outside to see the poor bloke desperately trying to avoid Leia's Lightsaber, Leia calm down remember your teachings, Leia instantly calmed and walked away, Anakin sighed turning back into the cockpit he motioned for Padme to go after her and activated the transmission Rebel base of Yavin IV this is Master Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order requesting permission to land, Permission granted Master Jedi welcome to the Rebel Alliance.

Within fifteen minutes Anakin and friends stood outside there ship to greet the alliance Mon Mothma stepped forward Master Jedi it is good to see you, the Jedi gave a respectful bow hows the alliance going, not good we're losing ground and fast but with your help we should hopefully gain some ground, Anakin nodded and what is the ranking system here I assume you have one,

Mothma nodded we do she said all Jedi that will be in the front lines will have high ranking positions as you fought in the Clone wars you'll have your Rank of General back Luke and Leia will have the rank of Captain as they are still Inexperienced Master Kenobi will have the Rank of General as well And so will Master Yoda, Too Old to fight in the front lines I am a general I shall not be lead from here I shall, Montma nodded very well then you will have the Rank of Commander if you aren't fighting now we are about to have a pre battle meeting, Anakin waved his hand lead the way walking into the Briefing room Anakin Luke Leia and Obi-Wan stood at the back and listened to what the Rebels were saying,

The battle for Kashyyyk isn't going well I received word from the ghost that they are losing and fast they need reinforcements, Anakin stepped up, give me a Crew of your best people and one of your best ships and I'll go to Kashyyyk, Obi-Wan nodded his approval I shall go as well, Montma stood up very well General Skywalker you have command of the Mon Calamari Star Crusior, General Kenobi shall have command of the Nebulon a Squad of X-Wings and Y-Wings will accompany you, May the force be with you all, Anakin nodded and headed for the Loading dock where his ship awaited alright crew let's go we have a battle to win, within minutes they were in Hyperspace and Anakin was speaking with Kanan once more,

This is General Skywalker reinforcements are on the way What should we expect when we get there, well a heck ton of Imperial II class Star Destroyers for starters and the Executor is here as well so there is a chance that Darth Vader is leading this attack though I don't sense him, Hmm that spells trouble okay well let's hope that my Clone isn't there, Focus as much fire as you can on the Star Destroyers but try not to render them useless they could come in handy to the Rebellion, Obi-Wan and my self will focus fire on the Executor, Kanan looked at him it will be done General, though I must warn you the chances of Capturing the Destroyers are Slim to none, just do your best Kanan, They were interrupted by someone walking in General we're approaching Kashyyyk, Anakin looked at the man very well Captain get everyone to their battle stations and disengage the Hyperdrive, Yes Sir, Disengage from Hyperspace all units to their battle stations, Anakin turned back to Kanan we shall see you soon and may the force be with you,

cutting the transmission Anakin headed into the command centre, alright Captain Rogers focus all Primary Fire on the Executor, Yes Sir, Cannons are prepped and ready to fire General, Anakin Smiled good you may fire when ready Captain, the Captain turned and issued the command immediately the ion cannons fired at the Executor but the shields kept them from doing any damage pressing the intercom button Luke Take your Squad of X-Wings and take down that ship, yes father immediately all 30 X-Wings under Luke's command flew at Vaders command ship which immediately dispatched Tie Fighters to intercept, during the space battle Flashs of Anakin's Time in the Clone Wars came back to him,

taking in the way Luke flew it was pretty much identical to his own flying pattern, Turning his head he spoke, Captain Keep firing on the Executor but be careful not to hit our own fighters, Yes General, turning to the Hologram beside him Obi-Wan get to your cannons and fire manually, I have an idea, And what is that I don't think I should like any plans that come from your mind Anakin, Just trust me Master, if we use a charged up force push we could propel the cannon fire faster and hopefully penetrate that ship.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard yes that might actually work alright let's do this, Captain cease fire and prep the cannon wait on my signal, Rogers snapped a salute, Yes sir, using the force Anakin propelled him self over to the Cannon, Cannon is armed and Ready to fire sir, Placing his hands at his side Anakin charged up a massive force push, You ready Obi-Wan, Ready Anakin, FIRE, releasing his hold on the force he shoved it at the Cannon at the same time it fired, the Energy blast was shot forward a hundred times faster and just as much power as it had speed watching as the Bolt of Energy slammed into the Executor there was a flash of light and a Huge Explosion rocked out through space as they witnessed the Executor split in half at the same time two of the Imperial Class Star Destroyers went offline while the others fled the system, a massive cheer went through out the ship, jumping back to the command centre he pressed the intercom

Luke head towards the Destroyers and take them back to base before pressing another button and speaking into it, Rebel Base this Is General Skywalker the Empire has fled the system the Executor has been destroyed I've sent Captain Luke Skywalker to retrieve the two Star Destroyers and return them to base, Yoda's voice came through the intercom, Done well you have young Skywalker return now you will, not just yet Master Yoda I'm taking a small team and bringing back the second Star Destroyer we can add them to our Arsenal of ships this is a massive victory to the Alliance, Montma spoke up yes but Skywalker we don't have the men to arm those Star Destroyers, we will Senator don't worry about that once word spreads of our Victory here people will flock to the Alliance.

Silence, before it's just one victory out of many General, not enough to get a whole ton of people into the Alliance, under normal circumstances you would be right Madam Mothma but when word spreads that 4 active Jedi were behind the Destruction of the Executor and the reason for this victory and that two out of the said Jedi were Respected Generals in the Clone Wars people will come.

let's hope your right Skywalker, after all when people heard that a Jedi had started the Rebellion and another one was helping out we had people flocking left right and centre but after Galen Marek and General Kota were killed we lost a lot of support so just being members of the Jedi may not be enough.

Anakin sighed, trust me Madam it will when they hear exactly who the Jedi are not to mention there is a whole lot of Jedi Padawans being trained as well so we can't lose hope.

Very well get those Star Destroyers to Base now, and we shall talk later,

Of course Madam, Skywalker out, Anakin turned around, Captain lower the bay door shields, yes general, Anakin jumped into his starfighter once I've left get back to base

Anakin flew off towards the other Star Destroyer landing in the Docking bay he jumped out and was immediately accosted by what seemed to be all the Stormtroopers left on the ship activating his Lightsaber he blocked all their shots and started cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, clipping his weapon back on his belt he made his way to the control centre and punched in the coordinates for Yavin IV and flew into Hyperspace, having no idea the surprise that awaited him when he got back.

A/N for those that don't recognise the Force Charged Cannon attack and the Names Galen Marek (Starkiller) and General Kota they are from the Game Star Wars The Force Unleashed II,

Force Unleashed I summery

Starkiller was at one point in time Darth Vaders Apprentice before Vader betrayed him and he started the Rebellion unfortunately just as the Rebellion was being created Vader attacked and captured Senator Bail Organa Jedi General Kota Mon Mothma and one other person, in response Galen flew to the Death Star (Still under Construction) and engaged in a Battle with his former Master Darth Vader and defeated him, moving on to Palpatine he defeated him as well but before he could kill the Emperor General Kota convinces him not to as doing so would just make Galen go full Sith Lord but as they were leaving Palpatine in a last ditch effort shot Lightning at Kota which Galen intercepted urging Kota and the Rebels to leave Galen forced himself in a deadlock Sith lightning against sith lightning the resulting Explosion ended up Killing The Former Sith Apprentice turned Jedi, In memory of Galen, Leia Organa (Secret Member) Bail Organa Mon Mothma Juno Eclipse Kota and the one person whose name i can't seem to remember officially started the Rebel Alliance.

Force Unleashed II Summery

Galen Marek (Now Cloned) once more under the name Starkiller and forced to again be Vader's Secret Apprentice was On Kamino, Vader was trying to get him to hate everything that the Original Starkiller had ever loved including the love of his life Captain Juno Eclipse but he couldn't do it just before Vader killed yet another ''Failed Clone" Starkiller escaped and then rescued Geneal Kota who had been captured not long before hand, after doing this Galen went to Dagobah where the force showed him a vision, immediately heading to the Rebel Fleet with Kota they were soon under attack and Juno was captured now with the entire Rebel Fleet behind him they went to Kamino and launched a fall scale attack where Galen Marek once again Fought Darth Vader and won with Vader captured they took off to the Rebel Base (apprantely on Dantooine) to Interrogate him but they were followed by Legendery Bounty Hunter Boba Fett.

and thats were it finishes i don't actually know what happenes from there.


End file.
